Catherine's Requiescence
by Neko-chan97
Summary: Catharine Affinito's life has been filled with many disappointing turns. From the death of her Father to the introduction of a less than desirable step-sister, what's a poor otaku to do? Unfortunately for Cat, as she loves to be called, her misfortunes are just beginning. What happens when the poor girl takes a fall into the world of her dreams, Hetalia, literally? Read to find how


**N-C: *Jumps out from behind a rock* Hello, my pretties! This will be the first thing I've posted since the start of the year! I also got a beta!**

**MGH: *Walks up to and swats with a printed out copy of her fanfic* Since her OC and lack of detail stunk, I decided to pitch in and save her poor soul... if she has one, that is. Also, you're not Patrick Star. **

**N-C: Such little faith, I'm not soul-less like Sam Winchester was. Would you like to tell audience why we are here?**

**MGH: Yes. To entertain you with pointless slapstick comedy that is wasting your time and you should be reading the actual fic, is the wrong answer. Although I wish it could be. Anyways. We wanted to say that since N-C's fanfiction, World Wide Magic, was pretty bad, we've decided to re-do it. Her OC has been improved as well, and will no longer be capable of using magic, nor shall she be an albino, and she will have a defiant personality. A ranty one, but a personality, nonetheless. Hopefully, you all will approve. We tried not to make her a Mary Sue or an Anti-Sue.**

**N-C: While I will still be writing World Wide Magic, you, my pretties, can read this. I'm sure you don't want the spiel about a rabid fangirl meeting the Hetalians, so why don't you just read the fic you have clicked on?**

**MGH: Ah, I also have something special to celebrate the occasion. * Tosses remote to N-C* You do the honors.**

**N-C: Hehehehe *pushes the big red button***

**MGH: * A giant sign rises up from the ground saying, " Congratulations," confetti shoots out, covering the sky. Marukaite Chikyuu is playing on full blast, and people nearby are yelling at us to turn it off* Can you believe it that I got this? And I only had to use your entire bank account to display it just for your followers!**

**N-C: *Laughing historically* My bank account hasn't had money in it ever. Even the cobwebs have cobwebs. Ok, so yeah, we should get to the story soon, or everyone will leave.**

**MGH: Yeah, we should. But seriously man, I did take some money out of an account a while back. I think it was your parents... Well, time to hide from the FBI. See ya! * Runs off***

**N-C: See ya later, MG! Anyways, I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Hetalia. I only own Catherine.**

**MGH: * Pops out of bush* And let's not forget your Plot and all of your other OC's, and I own my OC, Josh. That, and if I ever do get to own Hetalia, all the fangirls of this fandom will pester me about trying to anime their pairings and themselves in Hetalia, and will possibly try to murder me so they can own Hetalia for themselves, so I rather Studio Deen and Himaruya own it, for it doesn't need to be altered at all.**

**FBI: We have you surrounded MeinGottHetalia! Put your hands up. You're under arrest for burglary and for writing in script format! It's against the site's rules!"**

**MGH: But all of the other authors do it! And technically, this isn't the actual fanfiction yet, so you can't proclaim me guilty for that!"**

**FBI: Well, you still robbed Neko-Chan97's parents of their money,so you're coming with us! * drags MGH away***

**MGH: BAIL ME OUT, NEKO!**

**N-C: I WILL! Eheh, while I get things taken care of, just read the story.**

* * *

**Rating: Fiction T-M because we're paranoid.**

**Contents: Cursing.**

* * *

_**I think the thing that I love the most about HOCs is that if they take place in the same universe, then the author is forced to dive into the definition of a country. Can a country die? How is a country made? How was humanity convinced that these people were their representations? Do countries ever think differently from their politics? All of this is so interesting, so intriguing that it's hard not to be in love with it.**_  
_**And then there are the stories where the fangirl falls into the Hetalia universe (or vice versa). I always see these kinds of stories to also be a great opportunity for self-discovery story. How many of us once wished that we were in a fictional universe? What made us change our minds? Maturity? A realization?**_  
_**Overall, I believe that the human OC is one of the most expansive and promising fields in Hetalia fanfiction. And its unfortunate reputation for being bad has kept the competition in it rather low. Someone just needs to take advantage of it.**_

_**- from thehetaliahumanoc (Tumblr)**_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Starting Tonight, You Are A Host!**

* * *

**High School, 11:34 AM, Texas**

**History Class.**

**~ ヘタィア~**

Because the end of the school year is approaching, you'd think the teachers here at High School would let us students goof off and have fun as we please, but nope, they crack down on us. Hard. That pretty much sums up why I'm sweating in a History class, re-covering the topic of the Austrian Succession, surrounded by people whom I don't even like, and suffering from a major headache. No breaks, no fun, and it's absolutely boring. And it's only the middle of the third 9 weeks. I've heard that in other states, the teachers give their kids more freedom and start taking them on fun field trips. But nope. Not here in Texas.

I pulled on my hood in annoyance. I want to take off my navy blue jacket that my Mom had purchased me, but Mr. Matthews, the teacher of said class, has the air condition pumped up to full blast, so if I take it off, I'll freeze. But if I don't, I'll fry here in the back of the classroom.

I hate myself sometimes.

Glancing up at Mr. Matthews, who was helping this guy get a pencil ( What is up with High Schoolers and pencils these days? What, do pencils now have a built in function that makes them magically vanish into thin air? With the technology of today, I wouldn't be very surprised), I picked up my own lead pencil and began to sketch a small chibi Prussia, in all his glory, on the side of my notes out of boredom, because today's subject contained him in it. He had a very sly grin on his face, and I drew a top hat that covered his left eye, since the other eye does not want to be drawn apparently, and a tiny Gilbird was positioned besides Prussia, flying around him. I added a tuxedo on him, and in his right hand, he held a bouquet of flowers. This immediately made me think of Prussia himself handing me some flowers, and I smiled at this pleasing thought, but I frowned once I snapped out of my short lived daydream and observed my masterpiece.. It looked nothing like Himaruya's Prussia, nor did it look decent. I sighed and erased it, unimpressed.

Man, why bother? My friend, Joshua, is better at this crud than me. He's and amazing artist, and he can copy almost any artists drawing style. Maybe to occupy the summer, I can ask him to teach me how to draw. He can almost do anything better than me, except for smile. I have that art mastered to the max. Maybe, in exchange for drawing lessons, I can give him smiling lessons. I had always wanted to see him smile, and not that permanent, blank expression on his face.

" Catherine Affinito." I snapped immediately out of my thoughts. I nearly jumped out of my seat, my heart nearly tore itself out of my chest.

Oh God, Mr. Matthews called my name. He rarely calls on me! What question did he ask? I don't know, I wasn't paying attention! What do I do?! This is what happens when I'm bored to the max! My thoughts whirled and raced around in my head as my eyes scanned the room for a possible solution. I came across a question written on the Smart Board in Mr. Matthew's easy to read cursive, that said:

**What is the National flower of Austria?**

I gulped. This was my only shot at not being in trouble. I grabbed the sides of my desk nervously. I've heard rumors back in my junior year about Mr. Matthews. They said that he was a very strict man, and if you don't pay attention in his class, he'll send you to the principal strait away. No questions asked. I had hoped to get Ms. Priscilla, the other History teacher, but my luck ran out as soon as I had received my schedule for this year. So far, I've never slacked off in his class, and I really didn't want to find out if those rumors were true today. Here goes nothing.

" The Edelweiss." I squeaked. Mr. Matthews raised an eyebrow, then adjusted his black glasses.

" I'm sorry, what?" He asked in confusion. I repeated myself.

" The National flower of Austria is the Edelweiss, sir." His dull, green eyes drifted towards the board, and nodded understandingly. My heart beat slowed down and I loosened my grip in relief. Ah, thank you, brain, for helping me choose that question! Thank you, Joshua, for quizzing me on my knowledge of Hetalia! It was actually useful besides writing fan fiction! Man, I feel like kissing him! Uh, okay, maybe not. Defiantly not.

" Yes, Ms. Catherine, that is correct. However," My heart sank as I awaited his answer," I was calling roll. Not asking you to answer the daily question." Everyone started laughing as I sunk down in my seat in embarrassment. It may not have been everyone, but it felt like the entire world was laughing at me.

It's just another one of those days, I though to myself as I let loose a few coughs.

* * *

**High School, 12:59, Texas**

**Cafeteria.**

**~ ヘタィア~**

" And then I said Edelweiss, and it turns out, he was just calling the roll." I said, finishing my story. It has been 3 hours since that earlier event, and I am sitting in the school's cafeteria at lunch with my two best friends in the entire world, Joshua Smith and Jenna Stonewall.

I met Joshua, or Josh, as he prefers to be called, back in 9th grade. He's a very blunt, sarcastic, but handsome and kind young man. He has black hair that looks like he never bothers to comb it, plain brown eyes, and he's very tall. I met him back in 10th grade, and I was a bit of a weaboo, or a person that is completely obsessed with the Japanese culture and thinks Japan is best place on earth, back then. Yeah. Just a bit. Only a tiny bit.

I was your typical Hetalia weeb. Always shouting pasta out loud when someone mentions said grain. I wrote horrible fan fictions that would make even Tara Gilesbe cringe in fear of, and to this day I'm still finding them, and I would get very defensive over my ships, what Hetalia weeb doesn't? I was enthusiastic with drawing the characters, and I had a folder stuffed with my drawings. (They haven't improved at all, by the way.) And yes, I was in love with the characters. My crush would change weekly, however. I feel silly thinking I had ever loved a fictional character.

I was walking down freshman hall, eager to get to History class, when I bumped into a black short-haired boy, whose hair was in need of a desperate comb. I toppled over on him, and we ended up falling onto the dirty floors. My drawings ended up scattered all across the hall. We both apologized, and he offered to pick up my stuff for me. I think that was the only time I remember seeing him smile. When I picked up my binder and notebooks, I noticed that the boy was looking through all my masterpieces. And I have never seen a look of pure horror spread across someone's face like his. He quickly shoved them into my arms, picked up his stuff, and left.

I was pretty stalker-ish (Is that even a word?) back then, and I still am today, so I tracked this mystery dude down. I was pretty much interested in him, and I wanted to know why he was shocked when he looked through my drawings. Maybe it was because I drew a few drawings of FrUk, I don't know. Josh won't tell me, but he hates YAOI and YURI a lot, so it's a possible thought.

I ended up finding out that he was Joshua Smith. He was a fellow 9th grader, and he was also a fellow anime fan, and I remember squealing out loud at this, scaring a few people who were walking in the hallways. I also learned that we had lunch at the exact same time.

So, at the next day at lunch, I sat down besides him. He didn't look very pleased to see me, but he welcomed me. I thanked him, and I asked him why he was afraid of my drawings. He answered, saying that he was a fellow Hetalia fan, but he was afraid of other fans because of the rumors about our fandom, and that he really didn't appreciate the topic of shipping because of a certain incident that had happened to him. He won't talk about it.

He said that he thought I was a rabid weeb, because many Hetalia fans are, so he wanted to leave before I could molest him or do something of the sort, like the stories he'd read off of the internet. I laughed it off, saying that I wouldn't do something like that, and that's where our friendship kicked off. We started sitting at that same lunch table everyday, and we discussed different animes. He also got me out of my weeb phase, and I worship him for so, because I've seen how stupid I had acted all this time. He and I also call each other by our full names when we address each other since he won't call me Cat, a nickname that I wish could have been my real name, so I plan on calling him Joshua until he says otherwise.

Together, we made the Anime Club at the high school. We're working on a top-secret project with Jenna, where we're making an exact replica of the Vocaloid hologram concerts and we're planning on displaying it to the school, eventually. The only problem is we're trying to figure out how we're going to get the giant screen glass to display the image on. Jenna says that she'll handle it, but I'll think of something, since I don't trust her. ( She forgets a lot of things)

Jenna just recently transferred here from Kentucky, and she is a calm, hardworking Vocaloid fan. She's a cheerleader and she perfectly has maintained the honor roll since 7th grade. Currently, I am introducing her to Hetalia, and she's slowly learning the characters. It took me about 3 months just to figure out everyone's names, and since everyone has a Nyo!talia, 2P, Neko!talia! and 2P-Nyo- Neko forms AND human names, I'm sure you can see why it would be hard to identify them all. Now, I'm inspired to write a parody of the Pokémon theme song. He-ta-li-a! Gotta identify them all!

Crap, I'm getting off topic here.

Anyways, the only way I can truly think I can completely describe Jenna... well... she's prettier than I am, with her straight brunette hair and her shining bright blue eyes, her beautiful singing voice, and her perfect figure. It's truly like she stepped out of an anime. I wonder why God made me so ugly, with my ugly dark brown hair that looks like the color of diarrhea, my dark green eyes that resemble the likeness of barf, my short height, and my tan-colored skin. If you looked up the word 'perfect' in the dictionary, you'll see a picture of her beaming face, however, if you look up ugly in the dictionary, you'll see my slouching figure.

If there, however, is a flaw in her, it would be the fact that she has to copy just about anything I do. When I draw, she'll draw. When I start a new anime, she'll join me. When I write a fan fiction, she'll write one. And whatever she does, it's automatically better than what I did. Sometimes, I can't help but envy her, and curse her out in my mind.

But at least I have liked Hetalia for a far longer time than she has. That has to count for something, right?

I befriended this perfect beast when I caught a glimpse of her binder, which had a picture displaying Hatsune Miki for the world to see. Our friendship was instant. Hmm... there should be a term for that. Insta-ship, perhaps...

" Serves you right," Joshua commented, interrupting my thoughts, as he drink the last drops of chocolate milk and laid it back down in his cooler. I always wondered why he doesn't eat the cafeteria food. What. Does he think it's poisoned or something?," You need to stop eating your Nutella and pay attention once in a while, fat ass." I thought up a really clever comeback that I'm sure would kill. And by kill, I mean will earn me a slap to the head.

" Oh yeah? Says the guy who daydreams about having sexual intercourse with a fictional character during class. And my ass is not fat, it is the perfect size!" I snapped back at him. He choked on the Hershey's bar that he was eating in surprise at my response as Jenna burst out laughing. No body messes with my obsession with Nutella. He finally swallowed and coughed.

" Firstly, I am not perverted nor a weeb like you. Secondly, I daydream of no such thing. Thirdly, it is stupid to love a fictional character. And finally, I do not love GUMI. I admire her voice. We've been over this." He stated, rubbing his hands through his hair. I honestly believe that's how he combs his hair in the morning. Seriously, if you saw his hair, you would agree with me. I think I have a problem, wanting to fix his hair all the time. What does he want to do, cosplay as an emo England or something all the time?

" Dude, you obsess over her. Your iPod is full of her singing songs, you constantly talk about her, and I'm pretty sure that those are signs of an anime crush." Jenna informed him as she got up to throw away her trash. Josh protested at said comment, while Jenna sashayed away. Man, she looks like one of those stuck up girls there for a minute...

Wait, that reminds me, I haven't touched my food. I glanced down to look at the hotdog, fries, milk carton, and macaroni lying on my plate. I picked up my plastic fork and poked at the pasta, deciding if I should take a bite or not.

" Catherine," Josh began.

"Cat." I interrupted him. I took a bite out of the hot dog. Ugh. Meat flavored.

What? It's a joke.

Alright, I'll quit. I'm not funny.

" I'm calling you Catherine because it's your name."

" I hate it." And did I mention that I hate his stupid monotonic voice that he almost says everything in? He needs to learn a word called emotion. What happened to him? I mean, he was a pretty bright guy to be around in 10th grade.

" It suits you." I raised an eyebrow.

" How?"

" Just does. So, anyways, I have a theory that one day, one of the cooks will accidentally poison something, so I make my own food to take to school just to be sure. It can happen." He announced. So, my assumption was right.

" You and your theories. That's as ridiculous as that theory about how when we're going on a field trip and we're passing over a bridge, some car will crash into us which will send us all falling into a body of water of some sort, drowning us all, since we're trapped inside of the bus." I used hand motions to explain of one of Josh's stupidest theories. I mean, you could just break open a window and swim out. Simple. He crossed his arms, his usual pose.

" It can happen." I looked around, noticing something was off.

" Hey, where is Jenna?" I asked. Josh pointed over to the lunch line, where I my eyes caught Jenna's bright blue shirt. She has a thing for neon. I bet it's because she wants to be noticed by the guys, so she'll practically blind people just so she will be noticed. I wonder in the future, when she'll be out, looking for a job, she'll be hired by a construction company to be a sign or something. I smirked at this thought, as I asked Josh my next question.

" What's she doing over there?"

"Buying us cookies." I felt my heart leap out of my chest. I started shaking my left leg. A habit that I usually commit when I'm either bored or excited.

"SUGAR!" I cried out, jumping out of my seat in joy. I got some looks from people who were sitting near us, and Josh took care of that problem by standing up himself and shoving me back into my seat.

" Joy killer." I mumbled, glaring over at Jenna, who was standing in line to pay for the sugary desserts.

" I don't want you to make a scene, dip wad," He said, packing his cooler away and put it on the floor," What if one of the Hetalia characters were here beside you? Would you act the same way as you do now?" I thought for a minute there.

" I think America would accept my behavior. And Italy." I replied. I think they would, but hey, my opinion, not yours.

" Nope. I still think that you would get some very weird looks from them, and that still doesn't answer my question ." Josh informed. Dang it. I need to update my knowledge on Hetalia. This calls for an anime marathon tonight. If my parents would actually allow it….

" Who want's sug- I mean cookies?" Announced Jenna's cheerful voice. I looked up and saw Jenna holding 3 packs of cookies. I don't care about when she got there, those cookies were my subject of interest right now.

" I do!" I laughed, playing along. Jenna tossed a packet right in front of me, which I eagerly picked it up and opened it. Ah, the fresh smell of sugar cookies.

" They're honestly the same thing, Jenna." Ah, I forgot Mr. Party Pooper was still here. Shouldn't his class have left by now?

" Do you want some? I bought enough for the three of us." She waved a cookie packet in front of Josh, who pushed it away.

" No thanks, I don't like sugar." Jenna made a face.

" You ate a freaking Hershey's bar not too long ago." As if on cue for Josh's escape, his class, Mrs. Huffaker, a math teacher whom I don't have, was lining up. Josh picked up his cooler and raised his hand to us, his way of saying goodbye.

" Was he not hungry?" Jenna asked, moving her medium length hair out of her face, seemingly to be naturally flowing in the air for a moment. Man. I wish my hair could do things like that.

" It's just another one of his theories." She nodded, emitting a tiny, "Oh."

"What is it now?" She asked. I rolled my eyes, remembering earlier.

" He claims that one day, one of the cooks will accidentally poison everybody, and so he refuses to eat any cafeteria food." She shook her head, a habit that she picked up from me, and I let loose a few more coughs. Jenna didn't notice, though.

" I hope this one will blow over soon, or else we might have another case similar to the time he was paranoid of vehicles." I joked. Well, it was sort of true. Josh gave almost every vehicle he got in a suspicious look before he got in it.

" Yes, because every vehicle is secretly a Transformer or a Decepticon." Jenna remarked. This make us both explode in laughter, and half of the people, including Josh from way afar over there in his little line, just stared at us. Man, will I remember Josh's weird look on his face as he left with his class. This shall go into my national hall of memory.

Sometimes, I just don't know what to do with him. Or me, for that matter.

And so, after that lovely chain of events, my joy in the school day plummeted as the day went on. I went to my Math class next, I got a B+ back on my test. Okay, this is the part where you clap for me.

What? No congratulations? I usually fail in Math, you should be happy for me!

Well, okay then.

Art came afterwards, and I didn't fare so well in there either. Josh actually has art with me, so he attempted to give me drawing lessons (after clinging to his legs and begging, causing a scene in the hallways. Man, I love making scenes!) Seriously, how does he do it? His drawings look like the Mona Lisa does to art critics. And my drawings look like potatoes compared to his. I think I wasted over 20 sheets of paper trying to get a perfect Germany. His hair is the worst to draw, and Josh didn't make my situation any better. All he did was make me watch him draw Germany - which came out perfect, by the way.

Gym was torture for me. You see, I am horrible, literally horrible at physical activity. For example, if the teacher, Mr. Sexton, makes us run a race - which he did, that bastard- I can run perfectly fine. Yeah, for at least 3 minutes or so. Then, I'll get this really nasty side ache, and I have to stop immediately, which I guess explains my bad grade in Gym. I really can't do much in there, because I'll tire out easily. How can everyone else have so much stamina? The world may never know.

I think the only class I can say I actually enjoyed today was Language Arts, which is where I currently am. I love to read and write! And the teacher, Ms. Thompson, is really cool. I believe that she's the only teacher that likes me. Our class project is write a story, and so far, we're working on making main characters. We've got the plot of the story already out of the way.

I tapped my blue mechanical pencil's eraser on my lips as I tried to brain storm up a good character. It's actually really easy, put the problem is trying to abstain from making them Mary Sues or Self Inserts. I remember the first time I learned of these two terms. It was when Josh was trying to convert me out of my Weaboo stage.

" Mary Sue? She sounds pretty," I remember saying. Josh had ran his hands through his hair, which is a sign where you can tell he's stressed, and sighed.

" Well, of course she's pretty. Almost every Sue is pretty," He arranged his hands in a pose I'd like to call the Sasuke Uchiha pose, and continued," Mary Sues are the ultimate, perfect beings. They're just really boring characters to be around. They are every authors worst nightmare. They can be male or female, although I call the boys Gary Stus, to show a difference between the genders."

"You can usually tell that your character is a Sue if it has a really odd color of hair or for eyes, like pink, purple, ect. Everyone of the opposite gender of the Sue is in love with them, and the same gender of the Sue is completely envious of it. Oh, and especially if your character can do some abnormal powers that no one from their world can do. For example, from that Barcode Tattoo shit series, the main character, Kayla, or whatever, can use telekinesis." I remember getting a little angry at this.

" Kayla is NOT a Sue!" I yelled, " And The Barcode Tattoo series is not shit!"

" Then tell me why she racked up 72 points on the Mary Sue Litmus Test." This made my past self shut my mouth, " And that series is indeed shit. I hated reading every minute of it." Then he went off topic to rant about how horrible the series was.

I smiled at this memory as it came to a close. Josh had also talked about Self Inserts. They're basically nothing more than yourselves, fulfilling your fantasies.

" People who make self inserts are sick little shits who have no creativity to even make a character. People like that disgust me," Josh's voice rang through my head, " I'd rather read a fan fiction with a Mary Sue than a Self Insert."

I blinked as I stared at the worksheet Ms. Thompson passed out. The directions at the top stated:

** MAKE A CHARACTER!**

**For the third nine weeks, we will be making a story. But, of coarse, we need your story to have a main character. Every story does. Brainstorm below! And be sure to draw a picture of your character as well!**

I'm fairly sure that drawing part was aimed at me.

Anyways.

I started sketching a girl for the main character, since I draw girls better than boys. She was going to have long bangs that came down to her eyebrows. Her hair was black and came down to the middle of her back. Let's see... Her eyes should be green... no, blue. I can't make my character to similar to myself.

She now had a Pink hoodie on, blue jean shorts, and poorly drawn boots.  
I attempted to add line folds, as well.  
Her pose was her jumping up in the air, her face was bright, hey eyes wide, looking at me, her mouth wide open with joy. Her hair was flowing in the wind, since I enjoy drawing hair like that. Her arms were raised in a pose that reminded me of a kid that pretends that she could fly.

Her knees were bent, which truly made it look like she was jumping, and I added a derpy butterfly. I was really proud with it, and it actually turned out good. I surge of happiness passed through me, and I felt like dancing.

" That's a great drawing, Cat!" I recognized Ms. Thompson's cheerful voice anywhere, and turned to see her aged face smiling at me. The whole class was staring at us, and I felt the wave of embarrassment from this morning flush over me. She was the only teacher who called me Cat. She displayed my drawing to the class, and even pinned it up on the board for all to see.

Although this made me happy, the rest of the day was pretty blurry, thanks to my throbbing headache (Head quake is more like it), which irritates me to no end, and when It was time to leave- I walk to and from home because my house isn't far from the school- my headache worsened. As I gripped my head, I walked out the front doors to catch up with my friends. Sure enough, Josh was playing it cool, leaning against the brick wall that made up the school, reading one of those City Of Bones books. I haven't read them, but I heard they were good, so I want to read one when I can find one. I skipped up to Josh in a girly fashion and greeted him.

" Hello Iggy-" I began, but I received a smack on the forehead from that cursed book he was holding. I feel backwards on my butt from that unexpected bash. My head increased it's pain as I groaned. And of coarse, Josh didn't even seem sorry one bit.

" What was that for!" I yelled. He smirked as he bent a corner of the page he was on and shut the book rather loudly.

" Don't call me Iggy," Josh stuffed the book in that one strapped book bag of his and helped me up, " You act like I just hit you with an ax instead of a hardback book."

" Well, for your information, I have had a splitting headache ALL day." I snapped as I leaned on Josh to regain my balance.

" Didn't seem like it at lunch," He pointed out as we both turned to see Jenna running towards us, looking very unsure about something.

" Guys, why… isn't there… an …anime… club meeting… today?" She asked in between breaths. I glared at Josh, the one who's in charge of managing the Anime Club's meetings. We usually have a meeting every afternoon of school. He only smirked.

Wait, smirked? No, no, no. That was probably a trick of the light. He is Joshua. The guy who never shows emotion.

" I have something to show you at my place, since I couldn't bring it to school." Me and Jenna looked at each other with confusion and excitement. If Josh really smirked, then what he says must be exciting. Then, before we could pelt Josh with any questions, he started walking away.

" WAIT UP!" We chased after him as he broke into a jog. I actually think I heard him laugh at us.. This was an interesting way to break our usual walk home from school routine.

* * *

**3:39, Walking Home from School, Texas**

**~ ヘタィア~**

" So," Jenna said, breaking the awkward silence between us, " Read any horrible books lately?" I was about to answer, when Josh beat me to it.

" The Barcode Tattoo series." I glared at him.

" That series doesn't suck."

" What's so bad about it?" Jenna asked. Oh god, here we go. Brace yourselves, passengers, we're entering Rant Territory.

" The main character, Kayla, is a fucking Sue. Her father committed suicide and her mother died in a house fire, and the only reason Kayla survived it was because there just so happened to be a storm, and the door was left open, and it rained on the rug, and she stayed on it. It would be a blessing if she died. Also, she's too powerful for her own good. She knows telekinesis, and I'm quite sure that NO ONE else can do that in her little made up world." I scrunched my nose and put my hands on my hips.

" I think that it's a good piece of literature," I interrupted. Josh snorted.

" Bullshit." Jenna then proceeded to step into front of the two of us before I could deck him in his "Jingle Bells". Bitch.

" Guys, let's not fight over a silly book series," she assured us," just forget I ever asked. And like magic, Josh and I stopped caring about our argument. Wow. Maybe she should look into becoming the school counselor with those magical abilities of hers. But the traffic sign job is still a good option for her. Josh stopped walking immediately, and since I was walking behind him, I crashed into him. Jenna couldn't help herself and laughed at my failure.

" Shut up." I told her, and she stopped.

" If you're done being a bitch to Jenna, I need you to come to my backyard for a minute." I glanced towards Josh as he gestured to his house. It was a pretty three story building, painted bright blue. Flowers and bushes were planted in front of the house, which gave it a pretty view. I noticed a huge tree behind the house, and that there were no cars in the driveway.

" I never got to say if before, but your house is very pretty, Josh." Jenna commented. Josh nodded and gestured to us to follow him. He did, and he lead us to his back yard. There was a swing set, and a cliche barbecue area, complete with a picnic table and a grill.

" Dude, are you rich?" I asked him. He shook his head.

" You wish. My family barely get's by from my father's paycheck. Now, stay here. I'll be back." He then disappeared into this medium sized garage building... thing.

" So, where do you think Josh's family is?" Jenna asked. Huh, I never really thought about that. I've seen Jenna's parents, lively bunch, they are, and of course, Jenna and Josh have met my parents.

" Maybe, they're on Mars," I suggested. We suggested several things about where they could be, until a very loud, " SHIT," reached our ears.

" Joshua?" I called. We turned as me eyes widened with shock as I saw Josh dragging out a giant. screen. glass.

" I told you I'd do something," He huffed as he rubbed his foot, looking like he was in pain," My Dad and I melted a bunch of glass we had lying around together and made this. You should worship me." I ran up to the glass and observed it from both sides.

" No fair! I was in charge of making it!" Jenna pouted, but you could obviously tell that she was excited. I then proceeded to skip around the glass excitedly until Josh tripped me.

" Why the hell do you act like you're on crack 90% of the time?" I brushed the dirt off of my face and stood up.

" Because it's just how I act."

" You remind me of a poorly made OC." I shook my head at this. I actually act like this because I eat sugar. Maybe, if he'd stopped me from eating those cookies from earlier, this wouldn't of happened.

What am I saying? Nobody can stop the all powerful Cat!

I have a big ego...

" So," his voice echoed from the inside," And suggestions on how we're going to get this to the school safely?" Well, my parents, those ass hats, wouldn't be of any use, so there goes that option.

" I can get my Dad to drive it to school in his truck." Jenna suggested.

" I said, how are we going to get it to school safely," He said, adding emphasis on that safely. Jenna's Dad works at a logging company or something or another, and if there's one thing about him that you should know is that he drives like he just consumed 60 gallons of chocolate. He would- no, will destroy the glass is we let him drive. Josh sighed as he dragged it back into the building. It looked as if he was struggling a lot.

Ha! He's also weak like me! Wait, I can't move that thing to save my life... Never mind.

" Until we come up with another option, that's what we're going to go with," His voice echoed," You can leave now." We both shrugged as we exited, but I took a minute to peer through the window ( After getting a billion scratches on my bare legs from those damn rose bushes blocking the window. Why did I wear shorts today?)

" Cat! What are you doing?" Jenna asked. She joined me as she made her way over to join me. She's obviously curious. Like me. I'm going to get killed one of these day being curious.

Get it, because my nickname is Cat? And that phrase "curiosity killed the cat?" Eheheheheh...

I hate you all.

" I want to see what his house looks like from the inside." I informed her, pointing at the window. She nodded, and pushed me to get a glimpse of the inside too. All we saw was a black couch, couldn't tell what kind it was since it was pretty dark, with a white cat perched on it. We both had what I like to call "The Awww Moment."

" I didn't know he was a cat person," Jenna giggled.

" I knew he was the type to own a shitload of cats and will die alone," I joked. There really wasn't anything interesting about the room. With a black bookshelf in the corner, stuffed with tons of novels, a flat screen TV that was propped against the wall, a grandfather clock ticked near the doorway, and a coffee table sat in front of the couch.

" We better go," Jenna pulled on my jacket hood as we exited the bushes. As we started again on our wonderful way to the wizard of Oz, I think I started off what might be a very intriguing conversation.

" So, what do you think Josh named that cat?"

* * *

**In front of my house, 4:10.**

**~ヘタィア~**

I think I should inform you about how I came to like Hetalia, since I can then explain my family and back story better.

I had originally lived in Italy, where I was born and raised until I was ten. My mother, Kathleen Timberdeen, had moved Italy for her job, and met a handsome Italian man named Nico Affinito. My father was a very flirty Italian, and has very good looking. Dark brown hair, tan skin, a strong, buff figure, and really tall. My Mother and him fell in love, and were married 6 months later. I was born around 2 years afterwards on the 3rd of July as a very healthy baby girl. My Dad jokes about how I looked more like a genderbent version of himself, since I really didn't resemble my mother at all. She has light brown, pale white skin, and beautiful blue eyes. Yep. I didn't resemble her at all.

When I turned 10, my Mother convinced my Father to move back with her to America. He agreed, and thus we packed our belongings and moved to the American state known as Texas. From what I heard about it, I thought it would be a really big desert, with no one around, but I was wrong. It had quite a lot of vegetation growing where we moved, and there was so many people more that what lived in my birth town in Italy. We settled in a small neighborhood in a two story yellow house, complete with a backyard pool. This is where I'm currently staying.

The years passed as I grew up into the ugly pond scum thing I am now. I forgot most of my Italian, and I can only speak a few phrases in it. I was taught mostly English anyways. On occasions, I'll take a small trip to Google Translate to regain my knowledge, but don't tell anybody. I know Google Translate isn't accurate, so shut up.

I made a few American friends, but when I started liking anime, we no longer hung out. But I was fine. I had the Hetalia characters to keep me company.

My Mom hates anime with all of her heart. She calls it " entertainment for demons," and stuff similar to that. She has always hated it, and I'm not sure why, but I'm guessing it's from the "tentacle porn" stereotype.

I discovered Hetalia from an ad that appeared on a computer that I was using at the library. I was interested, so I went and Googled it, which informed me it was an anime. Now, this was back in 2011, so there wasn't much to watch, but I enjoyed the first few episodes, and I was immediately hooked. I came to the library every Friday to watch the new episode, since my Mom checked my internet history. And at the time, I didn't know how to delete it.

I did, until my father died.

A little more than 2 weeks had passed since the end of season 3, and it was actually a pretty normal day. My Father informed my Mother that we was leaving for his job at the bank, kissed my forehead and waved me goodbye, and drove off. The accident happened around 3:40 PM, just as I arrived home from school. My mother was crying, the phone was lying on the floor. I ran to comfort her, and asked what happened. What happened next made my whole view of reality change.

My father was driving home from work, and was hit head on by a drunk driver. Both were killed in the accident immediately. I would no longer have a Father to complain to about school, someone to make Mom to let me watch Hetalia on Netflix, someone to comfort me when Mom couldn't. It tore me in half, and I didn't attend school for the rest of the week. My entire personality changed. I wasn't the talkative, ranty bitch that stands in front of you. I never talked to anyone, nor looked them in the eye. I also became furious over the simplest of things, like a soda can won't open. My grades dropped, and I about failed 10th grade. But hey, at least I wasn't about to commit suicide over it. Halfway through 10th, I realized that I should stop feeling sorry for myself, and I should move on with my life.

On the contrary, Mom changed quite a bit. She is more prone to get angry at a lot of simple things now, similar to how I would act, and she won't go into Dad's room. She's also less cheerful, she is almost always wrapped up in her work, and never takes me on any fun trips or the such anymore, but I don't really care. I hate leaving the house. She lost her spark that she used to have in her, and the atmosphere is different.

My Mom then met Marcus Dunnigan, a fellow co-worker of hers, and they both fell in love, and married three months later. His wife died when she was giving birth to his daughter, Maria. He's a really nice man, but his daughter is the exact opposite.

Maria Dunnigan is the most stuck up person I ever encountered. Her whole appearance screams prep, with her long, strait, blonde hair, her bright blue eyes, her amazingly perfect figure, her perfectly white skin, and her amazing social life, that she obviously inherited from Marcus. No one could ever guess that we're actually related.

Okay, so that last thing doesn't have anything to do with her appearance, but I had to mention it.

Everyone is completely mesmerized by her beauty and kind attitude towards others, except for Josh. He might be asexual, or that's what I assume. No guy can resist her. Jenna is also one of her friends, of course.

But she really isn't an evil step-sister. She's quite neutral towards me most of the time, as I am to her, because I think it's because we really don't know how to act around each other. She helps me at times, as I do in return. Maria is a nice person at heart, I know it. But she certainly doesn't like to show affection around others, that's all.

I thought of this as I opened the door and walked inside, and shut it softly. Mom lectured me on how I shouldn't slam it because it makes the walls shake, and she said it enough times to make it sink into my poor memory.

Moving on.

I walked into the foyer hall as I shouted an, " I'm home," to what seemed like to the whole world. Man, I'm beat. I'm just going to flop down on my favorite stop in the whole entire...

OH COME ON.

There sat Maria, laying on the leather brown couch, MY COUCH, watching the Flat Screen TV, Duck Dynasty was showing. Why did it have to be one of my favorite TV shows? It's tortuous enough that I can't sit anywhere. ( I refuse to sit on the recliners because they're uncomfortable as fuck and I refuse to sit on the floor.)

" You're late, sister dear." Her sing-songy voice rang as I sighed. I hate it when she says "sister dear" or "mother dear" and ect. I think it's her way of showing affection, but I'm not sure.

" Yeah. I saw a stray cat on the way home and I decided that I would try and catch it," I lied as I threw my book bag on the ground and flopped next to Maria, my rear end regaining it's lost comfort. Ahhh, this feels great. I'm such a horrible liar.

" I'm quite sure you did," Maria sat up as I noticed that she was all dressed up in a poofy blue ballgown. This made me curious.

" Why are you dressed up," She slapped her hand on her forehead instead of face-palming, avoiding smudging her makeup.

" You really have forgotten, haven't you," She muttered. I titled my head in a cute pose.

" Forgot what?"

" MY BIRTHDAY!" She hollered. This made me shrink back and I put both of my hands up, imitating the "we've got a badass over here" pose. Wait, her birthday was today? Why didn't anyone tell me?!

" I'm sorry, Cat, but I'm not in the mood," She apologized and got up, standing on her black high heels and suddenly turned to face me, scaring me.

" Do I look pretty?" She asked me, pointing to her face. I shrugged.

" You look prettier than I ever will be," I complimented. She smiled, showing her amazingly white teeth (I am deeply ashamed), pleased.

" Thank you. Now, I need your help."

" What?" I questioned.

" I need you to set up the party with me and Kathleen," She said ungrammatically," Kathleen with handle the decorations, you can cook, and I will choose what we're going to do." Well, I do feel bad that I didn't get anything for her birthday. But she's a shark. Ugh... my inner self is debating again! I thought of the gains and downsides from each side. If I did what Maria wants, I would be forgiven of my (weakness) forgetful memory. But I would have to work my ass off. But If I didn't, Maria would hate me forever, but I wouldn't have to do anything.

Times up! The winning choice is... Do what Maria wants. Let's give Cat a hand!

" I guess," I answered as Maria clapped her hands.

" Good, I want a Vanilla cake and blue icing, since it is my favorite color (mine too.), and I want written in blue gel "Happy Birthday, Maria". And I want punch (What flavor?), and I want you to order 5 pizzas from Domino's," She instructed as she quickly hurried off down the wide hallway to her room. I smiled, feeling a warm happy feeling come over me.

But If I am to do this, I need to change.

To the Batcave!

My room is sort of bland, compared to Maria's glamorous room. The walls are a light blue, the flooring being wood. My bed lay against the right side of the wall, my nightstand next to it. I have a desk in the left corner, discarded fails that were supposed to be drawings covered it. I had a vanity on the wall next to the door, with all my hair accessories, skin creams, and perfume on it. I had nothing like eye shadow or lipstick because I believe those things make your face break out, and I just got rid of my zits not to long ago. My chested drawers was on the same wall as my desk, and most of my clothes that I don't wear out in public reside in. The walls were decked out in Hetalia drawings because Mom wouldn't let me buy any posters. I glanced out my window, which was north of my bed, and saw my beautiful backyard, and sighed.

Well, okay, it's not beautiful. But I can pretend. At least I can enjoy this tranquil silen-

Was I up here for something? Oh yeah, a spare change of clothes.

I pulled the metal handles on the chested drawers and opened them. I took off my dark blue T-shirt from the Doctor Who franchise, and my torn blue jeans and slipped on a plain white T-shirt that used to belong to my Father, and still had his scent on it, vanilla, and a decent pair of jeans. I traveled down the narrow hallway, and walked down the huge flight of stairs that connected the downstairs and upstairs together, and entered the kitchen. The walls were painted yellow (not light yellow or dark yellow, just yellow) and I opened the fridge up to pull out the eggs, milk, and a few other things that I am too lazy to mention. I walked over to the pantry door and pulled out the vanilla cake mix. Opening a drawer on the kitchen counter, or what you may refer to as the bar, I pulled out a spatula, then I slipped on a plain white apron to protect myself from stains ( That's what an apron does, stupid Cat.). I turned the oven on and began to make the cake.

You see, if there's one thing that I am actually any good at, it's cooking. I am just naturally gifted at it. I learned how to cook from my Father, since he owned an Italian restaurant, it was natural for his daughter to have his talent. He taught me how to make decent pasta, and that I should grow my own ingredients. And let's not forget sweets. He taught me a variety of delicious desserts to make. One time, he took me with him to his job and I got to cook with, who else, the cooks and him. It was probably one of the best days of my life. When he passed away, I did the cooking in place of him, since Mom can't cook a thing to save her life, and I've been doing it since.

So, if any of you want to make a "Get Back Into The Kitchen" joke or something related to that, just get it over with.

While I made the cake, Maria kept coming into the room, asking me what I thought her friends would enjoy. As I was emptying the eggs into the mixing bowl, she came in, holding up two movies; Titanic and Twilight.

" Which do you think my friends would watch?" She asked, her voice shaking. I rolled my eyes and responded.

" I don't know what your friends would like because I don't know them," Her face filled with doubt," But I suggest you keep both of them as a suggestion." She nodded and ran out of the room. I wonder how girls can manage to run in those shits. I can barely walk in them.

Next, I put the bowl with the ingredients in it under the mixing machine, as I like to call it, and turned it on. Then, Maria came back into the room as I crossed my arms, awaiting her question.

" Did you order the pizza?"

" I did, they said that they would send the delivery guy over immediately," I repeated what the lady who answered my phone call said.

" Also, I need you to set up the Wii." As she fled from the room once more, I grumbled as I pit the cake into a cake pan and stuck it into the oven and walked out to see what I could do. I hate the Wii with all my dark soul. Every time I want to play a game on it, it's always physical activity, and I think you know why I hate physical activity by now. I started plugging up the Wii Fit board, and let me tell you that I hate that more than the actual Wii. Whenever I get on it, it makes me feel like a freaking whale. Enough said.

When I was done, I returned to the kitchen and took out the cake. As I awaited for it to cool off by reading some TV Tropes, Maria came in again and dragged me away. Now, I hate the invasion of my physical contact, so when Maria did this suddenly, I squeaked.

" Tell me how my room looks!" She ordered as she gestured to her room, letting me go as I plopped to the ground. I blunk a few times as I took in the scene in front of me. Maria had moved our old TV into her room, and it laid against the hot pink walls. Her bed was neatly made, and One Direction posters were hung up everywhere. A huge banner hung across the ceiling, displaying "Happy Birthday Maria!" In bold lettering. Her brown chested drawers had been moved into her closet, and a giant stereo was in it's place. There was a table that must be for snacks ( from what I assume) besides her bed, and the rest was blah blah blah...

" It's fine. Now can I please just get the cake finish-" I began to complain, but was interrupted from the loud "ding dong" from the doorbell.

" The Pizza guy is here," Maria rejoyed as she flew past me. I sighed and continued my work in piece.

" Oh, Kathleen! I'm surprised to see that you've returned from work already!" I heard Maria call from the foyer. Ah, Mom's home early. I assume she's here to celebrate Maria's birthday.

" Yes, and your friends are here to play with you!" I heard Mom exclaim with glee as foreign voices filled the house. Just in time, too. I just finished this cake. I wiped my forehead and threw the icing cup away and put the food coloring along with the blue gel up. It looked exactly like Maria wanted it. I also make some punch from that ice cream sherbet stuff and sprite, and put it in a fancy looking bowl with one of those big spoons where you scoop the punch out and pour it into cups, too. I also set up a really fancy dining table cloths on the dining table. Since I was done, I can go upstairs and-

I forgot the candles on the cake. Shit. I went and dug into the drawers trying to find candles... when they came in.

Maria's guests were probably the most gorgeous girls (and weirdest) I would probably ever meet. Let's see if I can explain them individually.

The tall one had long red hair, and she was wearing a yellow party dress. She had a headband that moved her hair away from her face, and her face kept reminding me of a doe. To me, she looked like a sporty type of girl. Since I don't know her name, I think I'll call her Daddy Long Legs ( DLL) because of her freakishly long legs.

The fat one looked plain ridiculous. Her dress was also yellow and similar to DLL's, but the top part was red. Oh, and it was very tight on her. It looks like it might rip off of her at any moment. Ah, and did I mention that her hair was dyed pink and her face was covered with too much make up. Way too much. It's like she threw paint on herself. I want to call her cheeseburger, but I find a nickname as such insulting to all other fat people in the world, so I shall address her as Weeby, since she reminds me of a weeb.

The next one looked like a total, I'm not kidding, slut. Her hair was messy, her boobs looked like they were about to burst open from her dress, her black eyeshadow was smeared, and her black dress was also too tight for her to wear. And she looked like she was high. She probably was. I think I will call her Giraffe, since she had a long neck.

Hey, it was either that or Slutty.

And lastly came Mom, decked out in her black glasses, black office skirt, and white blouse. She winked at me, and handed me a Wal-Mart bag.

" What's this for?" I asked.

" For the cake," She answered," I have to go to my office and work on my, well, work." She kissed my forehead. " And I'm really proud of you. Thank you for helping Maria today." I bowed, and she left.

I guess Maria's friends just noticed me now, because they started asking questions about me.

" Oh my God!" Exclaimed DLL, " I didn't know that your Mom had a maid!" Maid? You wish. Giraffe commented next.

" And an Asian woman, in fact. I wonder if she speaks english." Well, that doesn't sound racist at all. And how am I Asian? I look nothing like an Asia. person. Then Weeby had her turn.

" I want to try and communicate with her," She squealed, and approached me. I gripped the giant knife I was holding, wondering if I should use it or not, " Ching Chong Ching!" She exclaimed, and the other two laughed. Maria nervously laughed and ordered Weeby to step away from me. All right. Barley a minute passed, and I hate these fuckers.

" Hajimemashite," I greeted them,"  
Anata no jinshu sabetsu shugi-sha no Amerika-jin no taba." I learned that last part from Google Translate when I was trying to learn Japanese when I was in my weeb stage. Shut up, I still know that it's not accurate. But I can say it anyways. It's a free country.

Alright, I won't say any more Google Translated shit.

" Can you speak in English?" Slu- I mean Giraffe asked. I nodded.

" I said, Nice to meet you. You're a bunch of racist Americans." I translated. Maria's friend's smiling faces diminished into frowns as I pulled out a One Direction cake topper from the bad Mom had given me. It displayed every band member, and I placed it on the cake, not giving a fuck.

" Alright," Maria said, trying to break the tension between us in the air," It's my birthday, and I really don't want someone to get hurt on it." I lit the candles on the cake and pushed it forward. It seemed like everyone forgot what happened there, except for Slutty.

Alright, I mean Giraffe. Giraffe kept giving me a dirty glare as I fixed everyone drinks as they chowed down on the cake, after they sung that annoying birthday song. Seriously, what was her problem. I only told her that her and her friends were being really rude ( and racist).

" What!" I finally asked her," are you pissed because you can't take the truth?" She growled as Maria gripped her arm.

" Isabelle, calm down," she ushered. Isabelle... fitting, but I prefer to call her Giraffe. Maria glared at me," Catherine, you can go upstairs now." Isabelle snorted at the mention of my name.

" What kind of Asian has an American name?" She mocked. I drew up all of my willpower not to sock her in the face.

" Firstly, I am NOT Asian, I am an Italian. Secondly, my Mom gave me that name because, I don't know, she's American? And thirdly, I don't even think Catherine is an American name." Giraffe's eyes widened with shock at my informative info.

" Ah, I'm sorry," She apologized, " I'm sorry for being rude." Huh, so Giraffe has some redeeming qualities.

" It's okay, although you all shouldn't do what you did earlier to people who are in fact, Asian." I bowed again and walked upstairs, forgetting to take my apron off. I just wanted to escape from that moment back there. When I did leave, I heard Weeby say " Nice going there, Isabelle," and DLL's said something as we.

I entered my room and shut the door, as I ran my hands through my hair. You know, it really is a great way to relieve stress! Thanks, Josh!

You know, when I was stressed or angry when I was little, I looked out at the window and up at the night sky, and made a wish. Looking back at that now, I was pretty stupid, because wishes don't come true. Especially the one I wanted. I opened up my window and smelt the fresh air of the wild. Pulling up my office chair, I gazed up into the starry sky. I thought of how much better my life would be if I was in Hetalia.

I could cook pasta with Italy, take drawing lessons from Japan, fight crime with America, and watch Doctor Who with England. I sighed as I though of how nice it would be to meet Romano and Spain, especially the Nordics. If I was in Hetalia, I would find a way to make Norway smile.

I smiled myself, thinking about how wonderful it would be if I was in Hetalia. I could escape all the stress of my normal life, and, quite possibly, start a new life with awesome people.

" But that'll never happen," I chuckled to  
myself.

Suddenly, really loud music boomed from below me and I fell out of my seat in shock.

"Ouch..." I cried as I noticed I had skinned my elbow, blood trickling out of it. I sighed as I got up and walked down the bitch blank hallway to the upstairs bathroom, clutching my elbow, when I noticed...

It was occupied. I tried to open the door, but of course, it was locked. Great. I banged on the door with my free hand.

" Hey, unlock this door, I'm bleeding here," I yelled. I heard DDL's voice as she calmly answered.

" Sorry, I can't get up right now. Go downstairs. I'm sure Isabelle is out of it by now."

" Thanks," I called. I walked down the hallway and approached the stairs, where I felt a very cold sticky fluid touch my feet. I looked down and saw spilt punch. I sighed, shaking my head in disgust. These girls are slobs. I proceeded to take my first step downstairs.

Then I slipped.

You know, when your about to be painfully injured, it's like everything turns into slow motion for a second. Maybe not for you, but for me, it was. And let me tell you, that shit is scary. It's like, '_Oh hell, I'm going to die. Does death take this long normally? Why is it taking this -** OW ON THE THIRD FUCKING DEGREE**'_

That is exactly how it was.

Everything blurred before my eyes as I tumbled down the stairs, pain spreading through my body like liquid fire. Then, a huge pain filled my head, and everything turned black.

* * *

** To Be Continued...**

* * *

**N-C: That's all folks. I hope you enjoyed the first installment of Catherine's Requiescence. MG, anything you would like to say?**

**Police Officer: Why are you talking to yourself?**

***shakes head***

**You're as insane as that chick we brought in a couple of days ago.**

**N-C: *Looks around* I'm not talking to myself. I'm talking to my muse. *Holds up a gray, evil looking bunny* His name is Loki the Plot Bunny.**

**Police Officer: Where did you get tha-... I'm not even going to question it. *Leads to MGH's cell* Here's your friend. She has been annoying every prisoner by singing this really annoying but catcy song in some foreign language. She even dances to it, and it's driving me nuts!  
**

******MGH: * Dances and Sings* Luka Luka Night Fever ~ ****hajikeru rizumu ni awasete ~ ****iya na koto nani mo ka mo zenbu wasurete ~ ****Luka Luka Night Fever ~**

**watashi wa koko ni iru kara ~ ****sukoshi de mo shisen o sorashicha dame dame yo~**

**Police Officer: See what I mean?!**

**N-C: *Pulls out bag of money I 'Borrowed' from the bank* Here's her bail. Come along, Watson, we've got plots to catch! *Runs away into the sunset***

**Police Officer: Thank God *Unlocks cell* You're free to go, Mei-**

**MGH: * Zooms out and finds N-C* Dude, thanks for getting me out! Now, let's sing obnoxiously to Luka Luka Night Fever through these humongous speakers that I found.**

**N-C : yes, lets. Let us run into the sunset! *Drags MG into the sunset* Seeya later, alligators**.

Meanwhile with the Police

**Police Guy #1: God, when will they shut up?!**

**MGH and N-C: LUKA LUKA NIGHT FEVER~**

**Police Guy #2: Dude, I think they're doing the Cancan. **

**Police Guy #1: I hate my job.**


End file.
